


Sara are you drunk

by Thesavageplays



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesavageplays/pseuds/Thesavageplays
Summary: The legends are celebrating andSara drunken text .I am bad at summary i know





	Sara are you drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea that pops up

*Lancethelegend invited CaptainLance,the heir, and superiorlance to heihuysiluvu*

Lancethelegend : hai daddi i hav a kuestiob

captainlance : sara are you drunk?

Lancethelegend : meybi

superiorlance : Yup she is

the heir : Beloved, i will come and pick you up. Tell me where are you?

Lancethelegend : sure bae i an at ohio,2016. oooh and dad ar u a virgin?

superiorlance : sara why the heck are you at 2016,Ohio ?

captainlance : sara i am not going to answer that question and nyssa you dont need to pick her up she is with her crew and i am pretty sure amaya will handle her

the heir : alright ,mr.lance

Lancethelegend : Hello ms.Lance, mr.Lance , and ms.Raatko. Its me amaya, we are here for a mission and for the first time nobody screws up so we are celebrating and it seems captain is done , and yes i've got this under control. everybody is in their own chambers .

superiorlance : thank god

the heir : Amaya, may i ask you for a favor

Lancethelegend : Yes , what is it ms.Raatko ?

the heir : Please ,call me nyssa and tell Sara i love her. thank you

Lancethelegend : Yes will do , but i am sure that she knows it already. Have a goodnight everyone.

*the heir,superiorlance,captainlance,and Lancethelegend left heihuysiluvu*


End file.
